mitologiafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Ragnarök
Ragnarök(Ragnarek) – zmierzch bogów (Götterdämmerung). W wyobrażeniach mitologicznych ma on być wielką walką pomiędzy bogami a olbrzymami pod wodzą Lokiego, w wyniku której świat i Asgard, siedzibę bogów, strawi ogień, wszystkie gwiazdy zgasną, a Ziemię zaleje wielkie morze. Ostatecznie z tej toni wyłoni się nowy świat i nastąpi era szczęśliwości bez przemocy i wojen. thumb|left|400px|Ragnarök - Zmierzch Bogów Mit o Ragnaröku powstał zapewne pod wpływem chrześcijańskiej wizji apokaliptycznej. Po raz pierwszy pojawił się w poemacie Völuspá (Przepowiednia wieszczki), zredagowanym pod koniec X wieku. Ragnarök znaczy przeznaczenie bogów (ragna – panujący, bogowie oraz rök – los, przeznaczenie); często tłumaczone jest jako zmierzch bogów, Götterdammerung, wskutek błędnego przekładu drugiego członu tej nazwy (rokkr to skandynawskie zmierzch). Przebieg Ragnaröku Najpierw nadejdą mrozy i zamiecie śnieżne. Nie będą to zwykłe mrozy, ale straszliwe zimno przenikające na wskroś wszystko, co napotka. Cały świat zostanie przykryty białym całunem. Rozzuchwalone i wygłodniałe wilki będą łączyć się w wielkie watahy i podchodzić pod ludzkie domostwa. Nikt nie będzie bezpieczny, bo hordy bezlitośnie będą mordować wszystko co napotkają na swej drodze, nie bojąc się ognia ani ludzi. Morze wzburzy się, sztormy uniosą fale na wysokość chmur, a potem ściana wody runie na ląd zalewając wszystkie równiny, sięgając aż do podnóży wysokich gór. Ludzie zapomną co znaczą prawa. Rodzeństwa będą się dopuszczać cudzołóstw i kazirodztwa. Syn będzie zabijał ojca, a brat obcinał głowę bratu. Nastanie wiek szczęku mieczy i toporów, nastanie wiek krwi i zamętu. Ziemia nasyci się krwią tak, że nie będzie mogła ona wsiąkać, lecz będzie gromadzić się w potworne czerwone jeziora. Powietrze napełni się krzykiem przerażenia, przedśmiertelnym rzężeniem i daremnym wołaniem o pomoc. Wojownicy wypowiedzą posłuszeństwo swoim kunugom, a wyznawcy przestaną składać ofiary bogom. Nie będzie przyjaźni czy miłosierdzia. Każdy będzie wrogiem każdego. Tak właśnie będzie. Wtedy zaszczeka głośno Garm przed bramą Gnipahellir. Jego głos przeniknie przez wszystkie światy i napełni przerażeniem każdego, który go usłyszy. Na ten sygnał pękną okowy Fenrira, straszliwa bestia będzie wolna po wiekach cierpienia. W końcu będzie mógł wywrzeć pomstę na bogach, którzy podstępem doprowadzili do jego niewoli. Uwolniony też zostanie Loki, po latach cierpień, które zgotowali mu bogowie za śmierć Baldura. Słysząc szczekanie Garma Thursowie uszykują się w zbrojne zastępy a Jormungand wynurzy się z morza i przyoblecze smocze kształty. Odpowie strażnik Heimdall, wydobywając schowany róg Gjallarhorn i dmac w niego z całych sił. Słysząc go bogowie, Alfowie i einherjarowie oderwą się od uczt i zabaw by przypasać broń i zewrzeć szeregi na ostatni swój bój. Tak właśnie będzie. Jesion Yggdrasil zadrży, ale wytrzyma, gdyż to nie będzie jeszcze czas jego śmierci. Karły w Svartalfheimie i duchy w Niflheim strwożą się na głos Garma i dźwięk Gjallarhorna. Skulą się z przerażenia i strachu i tak już pozostaną niezdolne do wykonania żadnych ruchów. Nie wesprą ani bogów, ni Thursów i dlatego śmierć zastanie ich jako tchórzy. Hrimthursowie ruszą na Asgard ze swej wschodniej siedziby. Tam gdzie przejdą tam szron pokryje roślinność, a lód skuje wody. Mróz przeniknie na wskroś skały i wszystko co napotkają na swej drodze. Część z nich pożegluje wraz z zastępami zmarłych na ciemnym okręcie Naglfarze (statku umarłych) zbudowanym z paznokci trupów. Kapitanem na statku zostanie Loki, a obok niego siądzie na pokładzie toczący pianę i szczerzący kły oszalały Fenrir. Resztę zastępów Hrimthursów poprowadzi Hrym, dzierżący kamienna tarczę. Z południa podąży na siedzibę bogów cała armia Olbrzymów Ognia, których poprowadzi Surt z płomiennym mieczem w ręku. Popłyną na kamiennych okrętach, gdyż żar ich ciał spopieliłby drewniane łodzie. Inne Płomienne Olbrzymy wybiorą drogę przez bór Myrkwid, gdzie ich pochód spowoduje pożar lasu. A z północy nadciągną Jötuny, niosące kamienne pociski. Wespną się one na tęczowy most Bifrost. Skały nie mogąc znieść żaru końca świata, skruszą się niczym konary uschłych drzew, zaś niebo popęka jak stara materia. Yggdrasil zachwieje się po raz drugi. Tak właśnie będzie. Azowie i Wanowie ze zbrojnymi zastępami czekać będą na równinie Wigrid koło Asgard. Do boju jednak nie dojdzie, gdyż pod cielskami Jötunów załamie się kolorowy most Bifrost. Olbrzymy pospadają do morza topiąc się, lub na suchy ląd gdzie rozbiją się o ziemię. Wtedy bogowie poprowadzą swych wojów na wyspę Oskopnir, gdzie dopłyną też wszystkie okręty olbrzymów. Tam dojdzie o ostatecznego boju. Tak właśnie będzie. Wrogie zastępy runą na siebie i rozpocznie się ostateczna bitwa. Odyn wzniesie swą włócznię przeciw Fenrirowi, ale ogromny oszalały wilk tylko otworzy swą paszczę i połknie króla bogów i boga królów. Na ten widok zapłacze Frigg. Będzie to jej Drugi Płacz odkąd pierwszy raz uroniła łzy po stracie Baldra. Ale zaraz do wilka przyskoczy syn Odyna, Widar. Chwyci szczęki potwora i rozedrze je, a potem wbije w serce Fenrira miecz. Tak pomści ojca i położy kres życiu jednej z najstraszliwszych bestii. Do gardła Tyra skoczy Garm, który opuści posterunek przy Bramie Trupów, by przyłączyć się do walki. Wielki pies powali Jednorękiego boga, a potem go zagryzie. Garm pozbawi życia Tyra, ale już nie zdoła zabić nikogo innego. Nawet nie poczuł jak Jednoręki rozpruł mu brzuch tuż przed swoją śmiercią. Ledwo zwlecze się z ciała zabitego boga i zaraz potem zdechnie. Piękny Frejr stanie na wprost Surta. Nie na wiele jednak zda się broń jeleniego rogu przeciwko ognistemu mieczowi potężnego olbrzyma. Może gdyby miał swój runiczny miecz walka mogła by się potoczyć inaczej, ale przecież oddał go za narajenie dziewki… Padnie więc dzielny Frejr, a zwycięski Surt poszuka następnego przeciwnika. Z morza wyłoni się, a potem z łopotem skrzydeł wyląduje na ziemi wąż-smok Jörmungand. Będzie szukał swego odwiecznego wroga – Thora. Wreszcie go dostrzeże. Ich walka będzie tak straszna i długa, że jej opis wystarczyłby na trzy inne opowieści. W końcu Thor dosięgnie Mjölnirem łba Midgardsoma – zmiażdży go i rozłupie. Niestety, żeby wydobyć broń z czaszki smoka będzie musiał podejść blisko potwora. Wtedy ogarnie go trująca mgła, wydobywająca się z nozdrzy smoka. Thor spróbuje uciec, lecz zdoła postąpić zaledwie dziewięć kroków i padnie martwy. Tak skończy życie syn Odyna – wielki pogromca olbrzymów. Naprzeciwko siebie staną też Heimdall i Loki. Zmierzą się w walce na miecze. Pomimo długiej walki okaże się, że żaden z nich nie jest mocniejszy od drugiego. W końcu obaj padną z rozciętymi głowami, a ich ciała już niedługo pochłonie ogień. Walka odbędzie się także na niebie. Sköl wreszcie dopadnie Sol i połknie Słońce, zaś Hati złapie Maniego i pożre księżyc. Ciemność zapadnie nad światem, gdyż gwiazdy pospadają z nieboskłonu i uderzą w ziemię. Na skutek tego powstaną wielkie trzęsienia ziemi i wybuchy niespotykanych dotąd wulkanów. Duchy złych olbrzymów i potworów strącone zostaną do Nastrondu, dawnego Wybrzeża Trupów, który przetrwa jako jedyna część Nilfheimu. Zaś duchy bogów i bohaterów znikną. Ich misja zostanie wypełniona, więc będą mogli odejść i odpocząć. Wśród ogromu zniszczenia jako jedyny żywy pozostanie Surt. Oszalały będzie biegać, śmiejąc się w głos. Od płomieni jego miecza zapali się wszystko – od podziemi Nilfheim po łąki Asgardu. Surt roznieci pożar, w którym zginie cały świat a także on sam – król Muspelheimu. W końcu spłonie i zawali się również jesion Yggdrasil, który podtrzymuje wszystko na właściwym miejscu. Wtedy nastanie ciemność i kres. Tak właśnie będzie. Kategoria:Mitologia nordycka Kategoria:Wydarzenia Kategoria:Bitwy